CLARISSE
by cookiiemonster
Summary: Clarisse isn't exactly everyone's favourite character. But hey, she's still a character ...albeit a mean one. This is a oneshots from her point of view.


The stereotype of Ares' kids was typical. Not that these stereotypes were wrong either. The Ares' kids were, put nicely, not very good-looking and were, let's face it, violent. I was an example. I was not popular among the guys. Not that I cared anyway. An Ares' kid was cooler than that. Unlike those kids in the Aphrodite cabin and only cared about their looks. But unfortunately, we couldn't do anything to Aphrodite's vain children and vice versa. Our parents were, in reality, a couple no matter how much we tried to delude ourselves. The separate cabins were polar opposites, as different as day and night. But fighting with each other would piss our parents off.

Back to the point.

I was not exactly in a good mood. I had barely restraint myself from getting into a fight with one of Aphrodite's sons and rumor was spreading that there is a new male teenager who had defeated the Minotaur with zilch training, even if he had passed out after defeating the Minotaur. The Aphrodite girls were of course, squealing around like the idiotic girls they were, but I myself was angry. I don't exactly relish the fact that there was possibility of someone being stronger than me aside from my siblings.

Nope, I didn't like it one bit.

And rumors also had it that he had awakened from his unconscious state and was taking a tour around camp. He was apparently not much of looker judging from the Aphrodite's daughter's look of disappointment.

Not that I cared about what he looked like. The only thing I gathered was that he had jet-black hair, and the wimp from the Athena cabin, Annabeth, was giving him a tour around camp.

Just right then, I spotted a jet-black haired teenager peer into the cabin. He had that face that all newbies had when they first saw the Ares cabin. They had that couldn't-they-do-a-proper-paint-job look going on and I don't care. Of course we couldn't do a proper paint job. Fighting was much more important. Normally, I would just ignore the people who gave us that look. But something about that guy was pissing me off. And I be damned if he wasn't the newbie.

I gathered a couple of girls to 'scout' the new guy after he had left. His name was…Percy, yes, Percy. A lame name if I did say so herself.

But whatever.

Pounding him was number one priority right now.

"Well! A newbie!" I yelled after catching up.

"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed after turning around. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

I twitched internally but kept a straight face.

"Sure, Miss Princess," I retorted, "So I can run you through with it Friday night."

"_Erre es korakas!" _Annabeth said.

"We'll pulverize you," I promised, my eyebrow twitching. Then, pretending to be totally clueless about the newbie, I turned towards him and questioned, "Who's this little runt?"

"Percy Jackson," She started off. "Meet Clarisse, daughter of Ares,"  
He blinked in a confused manner. "Like, the war god?" He was apparently extremely dense too. No wonder the Aphrodite girls were disappointed.

I sneered. "You got the problem with that?"

Percy seemed to have gotten his senses back and apparently decided it was cool to challenge me. He responded, "No, it explains the bad smell,"

I was not happy with that. No matter how much I didn't care about looks, it didn't mean that I liked people saying it in my face.

I growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"Percy." He corrected.

"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."

"Clarisse—" Annabeth tried to say.

But she stayed out of it eventually after my incessant glaring.

Percy handed his Minotaur horn to Annabeth really slowly... at least, it was slow in my opinion. Was he trying to delay his torture. Well, it wasn't working. The moment he had the Minotaur horn out of his hands, I grabbed him by the neck and dragged him towards the bathroom. He tried kicking and punching, but like that will work on me. I merely tightened my grip and continued the dragging process.

"Like he's 'Big Three' material," I scowled as I pushed him toward one of the toilets. "Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking."

My sisters snickered.

I bent Percy over on his knees and started pushing his head toward the toilet bowl. He strained to keep my head up in a pointless attempt to escape.

At least, I thought it was pointless.

The pipes shuddered and my grip on Percy's hair loosened. Water shot out of the toilet, making an arc straight over his head and pushed me onto the ground.

I sputtered indignantly with toilet water in my mouth. Just as my sisters were about to come towards me to help, the other toilets exploded and six more streams of toilet water blasted them back. The showers acted up too and the fixtures sprayed us out of the bathroom. I was absolutely livid at this point. My swept my hair out of my eyes and glared the stupid male who had nicely 'cleaned' my camouflage jacket.

"You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead." The look I was giving him was one of pure hatred by now.

"You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth,"

Whatever anger and hatred I had just now turned to one amplified a hundred times more. In the name of Ares, I swear, one day, I was going to kill him. I tried to get up to hit him but my sisters held me back, dragging me back to our cabin.

The new boy was dead. So dead.


End file.
